Home networks are becoming increasingly popular today. Typically, a home network includes a centralized server unit and one or more electronic devices. A home network enables electronic devices to communicate with each other and other devices in an external network connected to the home network. Examples of such electronic devices include, but are not limited to, a mobile phone, a video phone, a smart phone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA). The electronic devices need to be connected and configured to the home network before they can communicate with each other. The connection and configuration is required to control the operation of the electronic devices via a centralized server. The devices can be easily connected to the home network, through wired or wireless communication links, by the user of the home network. However, currently, the process of configuring the electronic devices to the network has to be carried out by a service technician, who has to go to the location of the home network and configure the devices.
This procedure is tedious, since the service technician has to visit different locations whenever an electronic device needs to be configured.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that the elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.